


Momentos: Primer Año

by Cydalima



Series: Momentos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Español | Spanish, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, eventualmente tendrá romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al entrar a Hogwarts, Albus Potter nunca imaginó que terminaría yendo a la casa Slytherin; sin embargo, al conocer a Scorpius Malfoy pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ir a aquella casa no sería tan malo. Primer año: el comienzo de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer Año: I

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic, en el que he estado trabajando desde los primeros días de 2009 es una serie de drabbles en la que pretendo narrar los siete años de Albus y Scorpius en Hogwarts, así como su amistad y futuro romance.

Respiras profundo. Miras a ambos lados en el vagón lleno de alumnos que se reúnen ese año. Caminas con Rose a tu lado. Sientes las miradas sobre ti mientras avanzas a través del pasillo arrastrando tu baúl. Hay un momento de silencio que es roto por pequeños murmullos. Te sonrojas y bajas la mirada un momento, sabes que cuchichean porque saben de quién eres hijo. Aumentas la velocidad de tu andar y sólo te detienes en el momento en el que sientes el impacto contra el cuerpo de alguien más.

—Al, ¿estás bien? —pregunta tu prima. Asientes aun sobándote la cabeza por el golpe recibido.

—Lo siento—dices levantando la mirada y entonces te quedas en blanco.

Frente a ti está la persona más hermosa que has visto en tus once años de vida. Tiene el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos color gris, casi plateados. Su piel es blanca, casi pálida; sus facciones son finas. ¿Es acaso un ángel como aquellos que te mostró tía Hermione en aquel libro muggle llamado “Biblia”?

—No te preocupes—responde él.

Lo miras un poco más y sientes que lo has visto antes pero no recuerdas dónde exactamente. No tienes tiempo de pensarlo más a fondo, él abre la puerta del único compartimento vacío del vagón y entra en él arrastrando el baúl con un poco de dificultad. Se detiene y te mira a ti y a tu prima.

—¿Entran o no?

Su voz te hace regresar a la realidad. Por toda respuesta tomas tu baúl, que habías soltado al encontrarte con él, y entras también. Rose parecía estar a punto de decirte algo, pero no le das tiempo de hacerlo. Escuchas más murmullos detrás de ti pero los ignoras y cierras la puerta.

Acomodas tu baúl y el de tu prima. El silbato del tren indica que están por partir, y tomas asiento. Él abre su baúl y se agacha, buscando algo en él. Miras por la ventana. Ves a tus padres y a tus tíos, les sonríes y te despides de Lily con la mano. Rose también lo hace. Ellos responden a tus sonrisas y poco a poco comienzan a alejarse mientras el tren avanza. Pronto, ellos se vuelven sólo un puntito en la estación que cada vez se ve más pequeña.

Escuchas cómo se cierra un baúl. Él toma asiento delante de ti. Le miras de reojo y notas que tiene un libro en sus manos, lo abre y comienza a leer. Hablas con Rose sobre temas sin importancia, pero no dejas de mirar al otro chico. Pasadas unas horas tu prima se disculpa y sale del vagón.

Miras por la ventana en silencio. Rose no regresa.

—¿No te aburres? —pregunta él sin levantar la mirada de su libro—no creo que mirar siempre por la ventana sea demasiado divertido.

—No tengo nada más qué hacer—respondes encogiéndote de hombros. Haces una pausa y decides romper el hielo:

—Soy Albus Potter.

—Lo sé.

Él cierra su libro con cuidado y levanta el rostro, fijando sus ojos grises en ti.

—Soy Scorpius Malfoy—te dice y en ese momento sabes por qué se te hacía familiar. Él te sonríe. —Un placer.


	2. Primer Año: II

No sabes qué te aturde más, si su sonrisa o el nombre con el que acaba de presentarse.

—U-un placer también – respondes tras sacudir la cabeza un par de veces.

Él te mira un poco más, esperando a que digas algo, pero no tienes ni la más remota idea de qué decir. Malfoy es paciente y espera unos segundos mirándote atentamente, dándote tiempo a que pienses algo coherente qué decir. Lo que no sabe es que su mirada te pone nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Pasa un minuto más y él se decide a hablar en vista de que tú no lo haces.

—¿Te gusta el quidditch?

Parpadeas un par de veces y sonríes animadamente.

—¡Me encanta!

Entablan una conversación que dura horas, no la interrumpes ni cuando Rose regresa al compartimiento. Ella pone los ojos en blanco al escucharte, sabe lo mucho que te gusta el quidditch y también lo imposible que es silenciarte una vez comienzas a hablar sobre ello. Toma un libro del colegio y lee en silencio. Al rato sale del compartimiento otra vez y regresa tras unos minutos con la túnica del colegio puesta.

Finalmente te das cuenta de que está oscureciendo y que te has olvidado incluso de comer algo en el camino, no así Rose y Malfoy, quienes no se tomaron la molestia de interrumpirte para que comieras algo.

Pronto será hora de dejar el tren e ir al que será tu segundo hogar por siete años. Rose ha salido otra vez.

—¿A qué casa crees que irás? —te pregunta Malfoy mientras ambos se colocan las túnicas del colegio. Esa pregunta es la que te ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que recibiste tu carta para Hogwarts.

—No lo sé—respondes visiblemente nervioso. Habrías preferido evitar el tema, bastante tuviste con James molestándote toda la semana—mis padres y tíos fueron a Gryffindor—, agregas jugando con un mechón de cabello, justo como lo hace tu padre cuando está nervioso—. Mi hermano también.

En ese momento el tren se detiene. Miras hacia fuera, ves cómo todos los alumnos bajan. Recuerdas al viejo Hagrid, ahora retirado, y deseas tanto que fuera él quien te recibiera en esta nueva aventura.

Escuchas la puerta abrirse y volteas de inmediato. Scorpius ha salido del compartimiento. Sólo quedan él y tú en el vagón. Terminas de colocarte la túnica y te apresuras a seguirlo. Rose ya les espera afuera.

—¡Los de primero!—grita un hombre y tú y los demás novatos le siguen.

Caminas junto a Scorpius con Rose a tu lado izquierdo y te das cuenta de que él lleva el mismo libro que estuviera leyendo antes de que se presentaran en la mano izquierda. Te acercas un poco más a él.

—Eh, Malfoy—le susurras. Él te mira interrogante—, ¿en qué casa crees que estarás?—. Preguntas con curiosidad.

Llegan a los botes y subes en uno, seguido de Malfoy. Él, muy caballerosamente, le tiende la mano a Rose y la ayuda a subir. Notas la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro y no comprendes la razón. Recuerdas las advertencias de tío Ron sobre los Malfoy y comprendes ahora. Le restas importancia y miras a Malfoy una vez más.

—¿Malfoy? – preguntas en un susurro.

Él voltea a verte y sonríe de lado.

—A Slytherin, evidentemente.


	3. Primer Año: III

—Si sigues estrujando la túnica así terminarás estropeándola.

Miras a tu prima. A diferencia tuya ella se nota bastante calmada. Lo que no sabes es que por dentro se muere de los nervios como tú.

—Todo irá bien—te susurra intentando tranquilizarte.

—¡Malfoy, Scorpius!—exclama una voz.

Rose y tú voltean al mismo tiempo, él permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo desde que bajaron de los botes y fueron conducidos al Gran Comedor. Escuchas más murmullos, y casi juras haber escuchado a alguien susurrar con desdén “hijo de mortífagos”. Él amina hasta llegar al frente ignorando los comentarios que ha escuchado. Toma asiento y le colocan el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¡Slytherin!—grita éste después de un minuto aproximadamente.

Malfoy baja del banco una vez le han retirado el sombrero de la cabeza y camina hasta la mesa que le corresponde con el rostro completamente inexpresivo, como cuando le viste por primera vez. Los murmullos no cesan hasta que la profesora Vector, ahora la directora del Colegio, pide silencio.

Otros dos chicos son nombrados. Uno va a Hufflepuff, el otro a Gryffindor.

—¡Potter, Albus!

Y si con Malfoy hubo cuchicheos, contigo hay silencio. Te preguntas si sucedió lo mismo cuando James tuvo su selección.

Caminas y tomas asiento. Colocan el sombrero en tu cabeza y le escuchas hablarte.

— _Eres muy parecido a tu padre, jovencito_ —te dice—, _y creo que ya sé en qué casa te pondré._

— _¿Es una buena casa?_ —preguntas antes de que dé el veredicto.

— _Ninguna casa es buena o mala_ —dice—. _Cada una tiene sus pros y sus contras. Te noto nervioso y confundido. ¿Deseas ir a alguna en particular o confiarás en mi buen juicio?_

— _Confío en tu buen juicio_ –respondes tras unos segundos.

— _Siendo así…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

Pero claro, ¡tenías que confiar en el “buen juicio” de ese viejo sombrero!

Sientes como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre ti en ese momento. Quitan el sombrero de tu cabeza y caminas mecánicamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes, quienes aplauden secamente, no eufóricos como en otras casas. Buscas a Rose con la mirada. Está igual de aturdida que tú. Volteas a Gryffindor y encuentras a tu hermano. No sabes leer su expresión. Completamente en blanco.

Suspiras.

Levantas la mirada y encuentras unos ojos grises observándote detenidamente. Recuerdas las únicas dos sonrisas que Malfoy te ha dedicado ese día y de pronto, por un pequeño momento, la idea de ir a esa casa no te parece tan mala como antes.


	4. Primer Año: IV

Miras en silencio cómo Rose camina charlando animadamente con James, en dirección de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Los de primero – dice una chica de pelo negro—síganme.

—Si se pierden no será nuestro problema—agrega un chico castaño.

Son los prefectos de Slytherin. De tú casa.

Tú y el resto de los novatos la siguen hasta que llegan a su sala común. La contraseña es “corvus”. Te preguntas qué relación tiene un cuervo con las serpientes.

Miras a tu alrededor. Siempre esperaste que tu primera noche en el castillo fuera inolvidable. Recuerdas todas las veces que tío Ron te contó lo maravillosa que era la Sala Común de Gryffindor, lo cálida que era, incluso en los días más fríos de invierno. Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo, ¡vaya que hace frío ahí abajo!

—Los dormitorios de las chicas están de éste lado—dice la prefecta—. Síganme.

Se alejan y sólo quedan los chicos.

—Los dormitorios de ustedes están por acá.

Camina sin esperar a que le sigan. Los guía a través de un pasillo poco iluminado y finalmente se detiene.

—Slytherin no es como otras casas—dice tranquilamente—, somos menos, como seguramente habrán podido notar. Así que las habitaciones son dobles. En la puerta están escritos los nombres de quienes compartirán habitación. Sus respectivas pertenencias y horarios de clase se encuentran en sus habitaciones.

No espera respuesta y se va. Miras puerta tras puerta, intentando encontrar la tuya.

—Potter—escuchas una voz conocida. Volteas y ves a Malfoy—aquí.

Vas hasta donde él está. Lees en la puerta abierta: “Potter, Albus & Malfoy, Scorpius”.

Él entra y tú le sigues. Dentro se está bastante a gusto, no hace ese frío mortecino que hay afuera. Hay bastante espacio, sus camas son matrimoniales. En general está bastante bien… Pero demasiado oscuro para tu gusto.

Caminas hacia tu cama y ves sobre ella tu horario de clases. Lo ves de reojo y lo dejas en el buró.

—Oye, Malfoy, ¿qué piensas de la hab…?

Volteas justo cuando él entra en una puerta. Deduces que es el baño. Respiras profundo y buscas tu pijama dentro del baúl. Parpadeas sorprendido al notar en tus demás túnicas el escudo de Slytherin, así como una bufanda verde de franjas grises en el baúl. Te sientas en la cama y te quitas la ropa.

Recuerdas a tus padres, pero es demasiado tarde como para enviar una carta.

La puerta del baño se abre y por ella sale Malfoy con su pijama puesta. Te mira y abre los ojos sorprendido. Desvía la mirada y camina apresuradamente a su cama, dejando la ropa perfectamente doblada sobre el baúl.

—Hay algo llamado pudor, Potter—te dice sin mirarte.

—¿Eh? Vamos, ni que no supieras cómo es el cuerpo de otro hombre—respondes terminando de ponerte el pijama—no tengo nada que tú no tengas, Malfoy.

—¡Potter!—exclama él mirándote sonrojado.

Ahora el sorprendido eres tú.

Malfoy ladea el rostro ardiente y deshace la cama metiéndose en ella.

—No me digas que te avergüenza…

No puedes creerlo y ríes sin poder evitarlo.

—Buenas noches, Potter – te dice él cubriéndose con las sábanas.

—¡Malfoy, no tienes por qué apenarte! – exclamas.

—Buenas noches, Potter – repite él dándote la espalda.

—Eres raro, Malfoy – dices metiéndote tu también en tu cama.

—Tú no eres muy normal.

Sonríes y finalmente te quedas dormido.


	5. Primer Año: V

Te encuentras en casa comiendo torta de chocolate. Adoras el chocolate. Más aún si es en la torta que prepara tu madre.

—Come todo lo que quieras, hijo – te dice Ginny, tu madre.

No necesitas que te lo digan dos veces. Comes un poco y sabe tan delicioso que no puedes dejar de comer. Ella te sonríe y te ofrece más cada vez que estás por terminar.

Te sientes en la gloria, ésta torta sabe particularmente deliciosa.

Y un sabor extraño llega a tu boca cuando comes un poco más. Frunces el ceño preguntándote qué será ese sabor. Masticas más y te percatas de que la consistencia de lo que tienes en la boca no es la misma que la de la torta que recién estabas comiendo.

— _Potter._

Escuchas por un momento. ¿De quién es la voz?

Te encoges de hombros y vuelves a comer torta. Pero ya no sabe a torta de chocolate.

— _Potter._

Nuevamente esa voz. Quién sea que esté hablando, que deje de hacerlo, te desconcentra y aún tienes que averiguar por qué tu torta sabe extraño.

—¡POTTER!

Esa voz… Reconoces la voz.

Despiertas.

— _¿Maffoii?_ –preguntas y te das cuenta de que tienes algo en la boca. Reconoces el sabor como el mismo de tu sueño.

—Te lo dije anoche y lo repito hoy. Potter: No. Eres. Normal. Quítate la almohada de la boca y apresúrate o se hará tarde. En el comedor podrás comer comida de verdad.

Ahora sabes por qué la torta de chocolate no sabía a chocolate.


	6. Primer Año: VI

Llega el correo. Una lechuza que reconoces a la perfección se dirige a ti y te entrega una carta de tus padres. No necesitas ser un genio para saber el contenido de la misma. Aun así la abres y lees lo que sabías que tus padres dirían. Te aman y no importa que estés en Slytherin, sigues siendo tú y es lo que importa.

Volteas a la mesa de Gryffindor, sabes que fue James quién les envió la carta.

Rose habla con una chica de cabello dorado y cuando se da cuenta de tu mirada te sonríe. Respondes la sonrisa pues sabes que tu relación con ella no cambiará por mucho que tú seas un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor. Buscas con la mirada a tu hermano y lo ves. Se nota cansado, como si no hubiera podido dormir toda la noche. Te preocupa eso y decides que irás a preguntarle sobre ello.

Ante las miradas atentas de casi todos en el colegio te diriges a la mesa de los leones y tocas el hombro de tu hermano.

—¿James? – preguntas.

Él voltea y te mira de una forma que no sabes describir. Haces todo lo posible por no pensar en la palabra “decepción”.

—Al—te dice él, pero su tono es seco—. ¿Qué tal tu casa?—pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien—respondes.

Eres consciente de las miradas que hay sobre ambos así que decides terminar con esa conversación.

—James, siempre seré yo—le dices a tu hermano—. Soy un Slytherin, sí, pero, antes que eso, soy un Potter, tu hermano. No lo olvides.

Regresas a tu mesa y comes más a fuerza que por que realmente quieras hacerlo. Sientes un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Estás bien?—te pregunta Malfoy sin mirarte realmente.

—Si – respondes—es sólo que… —Niegas con la cabeza—. No. Olvídalo.

—Lo entenderá tarde o temprano—agrega Malfoy y vuelve a concentrarse en su zumo de calabaza.

Más tarde ese mismo día, al salir de tus primeras dos horas de Transformaciones con la profesora Emma Dobbs, te encuentras con tu hermano. Se miran en silencio por un minuto que a ti te parecen siglos.

Al final él te sonríe.

—No olvides que aún tenemos un juego de ajedrez mágico pendiente.

No necesitas más explicación para saber que todo ha regresado a la normalidad.


	7. Primer Año: VII

“Injusto”, te repites una y otra vez. “Es injusto”.

Es tu segundo día de clases y éstas son tus primeras dos interminables horas de Historia de la Magia. Escuchas al profesor Binns hablar sin descanso—y como es un fantasma no necesita parar para tomar aire—; sientes las miradas sobre ti y te hundes en el asiento. ¿Por qué nadie te había comentado sobre esto?

— Recuerdas muy bien cómo comenzó todo.

Llegaste a clase y tomaste asiento con Rose a tu derecha—pues gracias a Merlín comparten la clase—y con Malfoy a tu izquierda; el profesor se presentó ante el grupo y sólo fue necesario que recorriera las filas con alumnos, posando su mirada de fantasma sobre ti para comenzar a hablar sobre lo mucho que te parecías a tu padre. En otras circunstancias no te habría molestado la comparación y en un principio así era, pero cuando dijo algo que realmente no esperabas la cosa cambió.

—… y como todos ustedes sabrán—, dijo el profesor mientras flotaba de un lado al otro—, fue nada más y nada menos que el gran Harry Potter quien, hace diecinueve años, en este mismo castillo, derrotó a uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de toda la historia: Lord Voldemort, o como se le llamó en ese tiempo, “el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado”.

No pudiste evitar mirar a Rose completamente asombrado tan sólo para descubrir que ella evitaba tu mirada con nerviosismo.

La clase continuó, siendo el tema principal la guerra contra el ya mencionado mago oscuro, lo sucedido en la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981 y mucha más información que desconocías. Sabías que tú padre había hecho algo significativo por el mundo mágico, que era un personaje importante—por no decir uno de los mejores aurores del departamento— pero no conocías los detalles. ¿Por qué no te dijeron nada?, ¿James también sabía? Sí, lo más seguro es que así fuera. Tal vez Binns había reaccionado igual cuando le conoció.

“Esto tan injusto”.

Recuerdas haber escuchado comentarios como “eso ya lo sé”, “cómo si nuestros padres no nos hubieran contado sobre ello”, o “lo leí en Nueva Historia de la Magia antes de venir al colegio”.

Sí, es muy injusto. Todos saben sobre la vida de tu padre…

… Todos menos tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribí esta parte no consideré muchas cosas, debo admitir que este fic tiene sus errores, y se irán viendo mientras avanza la historia, pero le tengo un cariño especial ♥


	8. Primer Año: VIII

—¿Rose? —llamas a tu prima en un susurro una vez salen de la clase de Historia de la Magia—, ¿tú… tú lo…?

—Lo siento, Al—responde ella —lo leí antes de venir, cuando compraron mis libros. Mamá me hizo prometer que no te diría nada. Perdón.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaron, Rose?

—Lo siento, Al —repite, ahora luciendo verdaderamente apenada—; en serio. Hablamos más tarde, lo prometo. Llego tarde a Herbología.

Estás tentado a agregar algo pero al final te arrepientes y asientes. Ella se va y tú suspiras resignado.

—Si tanto te afectó —escuchas una voz a tu lado que hace que te sobresaltes—, deberías escribir a tu padre.

Miras a Malfoy sin comprender qué es lo que aún hace ahí, ya todos los demás se han ido a su siguiente clase y son los únicos en el desierto pasillo.

—Es sólo una sugerencia —agrega encogiéndose de hombros y dándote la espalda para comenzar a caminar—. Por cierto, nos toca pociones.

Parpadeas un par de veces. ¿Cómo supo él que aún no memorizabas tú horario?

—¡Eh, Malfoy, espérame! —exclamas cuando él dobla un recodo y se pierde de vista.

Corres y justo al doblar el mismo recodo tienes que detenerte para así evitar pasarte de largo. Malfoy te espera recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. En cuánto ve que estás ahí, sin decir palabra alguna, continúa su camino.

—¿Tienes lechuza? —pregunta, como siempre, de pronto.

—Ehh… Nop.

—Te prestaré a Ev.

—¿Ev?

—Evolas. Mi lechuza.

Asientes en silencio, el cual se prolonga hasta que llegan a las mazmorras y llaman a la puerta para entrar a clase de pociones. El profesor—cuyo nombre aún no conoces—les mira con una ceja levantada: llegaron casi diez minutos tarde.

—Adelante, señores —dice sin parecer afectado—, tomen asiento.

Así lo hacen, y cuando los dos se han sentado y han sacado sus cosas el profesor agrega algo mientras un trozo de tiza escribe en la pizarra.

—Por cierto. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por su retraso —dice—, cinco por cada uno. No tolero la impuntualidad.

No quieres voltear, pero sientes la mirada fulminante de Malfoy sobre ti. Ahora sabes que él odia llegar tarde. Más adelante sabrás que en realidad lo que odia es que lo crean impuntual.


	9. Primer Año: IX

Pasan los días y descubres algo muy importante, algo que hace que desmientas a tío Ron y sus prejuicios. Scorpius—porque ahora para ti es normal llamarle “Scorpius” y no “Malfoy” como cuando recién se conocieron— es todo lo contrario a lo que pensabas. Es un chico tranquilo, y aunque no usarías, jamás, el adjetivo “tímido” para referirte a él, sabes que es muy reservado. Hace caso omiso a todo comentario mordaz dirigido hacia su familia, más en concreto hacia su padre y abuelos, y se concentra en lo que él llama “asuntos verdaderamente importantes”, que no resultan ser sino sus estudios y deberes.

—Es por lo de la pasada guerra—te dice Rose cuando le preguntas al respecto.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntas inocentemente. Aún no sabes todo al respecto pues no has tenido el valor de escribir a tu padre y sólo sabes lo que dicen los libros sobre la mencionada guerra.

—Hay cosas que los libros de texto no dicen, cosas que los padres cuentan a sus hijos.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? – preguntas preocupado. No te gusta el tono de voz de Rose.

—Cosas sobre la familia de Malfoy—dice ella mirando a ambos lados antes de contestar—. Sus abuelos y padre fueron… —ella duda. No quieres que dude, no ahora. Necesitas saber.

—¿Fueron qué, Rose?—exiges.

—Mortífagos – responde ella en voz baja. Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo.

Detienen su charla. Scorpius se acerca por el pasillo. Lo miras. ¿Cómo es posible que eso que ha dicho Rose sea verdad?

—¿Están bien?—pregunta él con su voz siempre tranquila—. ¿Por qué esas caras de susto?

—Nada en particular – se apresura a responder Rose con nerviosismo.

Scorpius levanta una ceja. Sabes que sospecha de algo.

—Si tú dices – dice finalmente—. ¿Vamos al comedor?

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros—se excusa Rose—. Nos vemos luego.

—Está bien—dices tú mientras ves cómo se aleja por el pasillo.

—Vamos, Albus—dice Scorpius comenzando a caminar. Le sigues y de pronto, sin que él se lo espere, le pasas un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunta él.

—Te abrazo, ¿no puedo?

Él se detiene. Te mira y retira tu brazo de sus hombros con cuidado.

—Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta.


	10. Primer Año: X

Recibes una carta de tu padre en respuesta a la que enviaste la noche anterior exponiendo tus dudas, quejas y reclamos sobre el tema de la guerra de hace diecinueve años. La guardas en el bolsillo y terminas de desayunar. Sientes una mirada sobre ti, se trata de Scorpius.

Termina el desayuno y te levantas sin decir nada a nadie. Agradeces que sea domingo, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Aún sientes la mirada de Scorpius sobre ti.

Llegas a tu habitación, te recuestas en la cama y abres la carta. La lees con cuidado una y otra vez. Suspiras. Metes la carta en su sobre una vez más y finalmente la guardas en tu baúl, debajo de todo.

Sales de tu habitación y caminas hasta la sala común. Supones que estará vacía, y, claro, supones bien. Sales de ahí y alguien llama tu atención. Es Scorpius. Está recargado contra la pared del frente y te mira en silencio.

—Algunos chicos quieren estar en el lago un rato—explica él mientras ambos comienzan a caminar. Sabes que en realidad quería saber cómo estabas.

—Suena divertido – respondes, él asiente.

Caminan en silencio un buen tramo y antes de salir del castillo para dirigirse al lago le hablas:

—Gracias.

—No hice nada, no veo por qué me agradeces.

Te sientes satisfecho al ver en su rostro una tenue sonrisa que él cree no llegaste a ver.


	11. Primer Año: XI

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aburrido?

—Sólo soy precavido—responde Scorpius—. A estas horas no debemos salir de la Sala Común.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo. Cobarde.

Scorpius levanta la mirada de su pergamino y te observa sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Su mirada te intimida, jamás te había mirado así. ¿Qué tipo de mirada es? No es una mirada enojada, más bien parece como si fuera… ¿dolida? Sostienes su mirada por un par de segundos, pero al final él puede más que tú y desvías tus ojos hacia otro lado.

Cuando te atreves a verlo otra vez él tiene su mirada puesta en el pergamino. Sabes que la cagaste.

—Sólo no va…

—No diré nada—dice Scorpius tajantemente y sin mirarte. Le das la espalda y caminas hacia la entrada de la Sala Común, donde otros tres chicos te esperan.

—Está ocupado—les explicas cuando, con la mirada, te preguntan por la ausencia de Scorpius.

Salen de la Sala Común no sin mirar a ambos lados antes de hacerlo y asegurarse, de esa manera, de que no haya algún profesor o prefecto cerca.

Esa noche es Halloween y hay una fiesta a la que no pudieron asistir por ser de curso inferior. La ventaja que tienen es que no hay tanta seguridad porque casi todos los profesores y todos los prefectos están en la fiesta, así que han aprovechado el momento para salir y vagar un poco por el castillo ahora que es de noche. Caminan intentando no hacer ruido. ¡Qué diferente se ve el castillo por la noche! Todo está muy oscuro, en especial porque apenas van saliendo de las mazmorras.

Los demás ríen y bromean, tú estás distraído. Esto no está siendo del todo divertido. Te hace falta algo. Te hace falta Scorpius.


	12. Primer Año: XII

Definitivamente esa caminata nocturna no está siendo divertida. Estás por sugerir su regreso cuando…

—¡El Barón Sanguinario!—exclama uno de los chicos. Todos se quedan paralizados. Ese sí es un fantasma al cual temerle. Ves que los demás corren y tú los imitas.

Corres sin saber muy bien hacia dónde vas, a punto estás de tropezar en varias ocasiones. Escuchas gritos detrás de ti. ¿A quién atraparon? No te detienes a averiguarlo. Sientes como si te observaran. Tardas un poco pero finalmente te das cuenta de que te encuentras cerca de la sala común. Sientes como si te siguieran. Doblas un recodo y chocas contra alguien. Ambos gritan al mismo tiempo.

Levantas la mirada. Es uno de tus compañeros, y está más pálido que una vela.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntas.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—responde.

Caminan hasta la entrada de su sala común. Ambos están nerviosos. Miras a ambos lados y por primera vez la antorcha que ilumina ese pasillo te parece una bendición. Así al menos tendrán luz hasta la entrada. Continúan su andar y justo cuando tu acompañante ha dicho la contraseña un rostro se asoma atravesando el muro.

Tú y tu acompañante gritan y entran justo cuando la entrada se ha abierto, dejando atrás la aterradora figura del Barón Sanguinario.

Los demás ya están ahí. Pálidos los dos, pero aparentemente a salvo. Se miran entre ustedes y no dicen nada. Es un pacto secreto hecho silenciosamente; nadie dirá nada sobre lo ocurrido esta noche. Se despiden y cada uno va a su habitación. Al entrar a la tuya distingues la silueta de Scorpius en su cama. Entras sin hacer ruido, te pones el pijama y te metes en la cama.

Intentas dormir en vano. Las sombras parecen adoptar formas extrañas que te asustan, parece haber ruidos en la habitación. No sabes qué hacer. Volteas y ves a Scorpius. Te levantas de tu cama y te acercas a la de él. Es estúpido lo que planeas hacer, y lo sabes. Eres lo suficientemente grande como para tener este tipo de reacciones… Aunque sabes que en realidad sigues siendo un niño. Al estar a su lado tocas su hombro.

—Scorpius…—pero él no te contesta—. ¿Scorpius?—le mueves un poco. Nada.

—Regresa a tu cama, Potter—te dice finalmente, sin voltearte a ver. Sigue enojado contigo—. Nada ni nadie te hará daño aquí—, agrega con un tono de voz diferente.

—Lo sé.

—El miedo es mental—dice y finalmente te voltea a ver—. Regresa a tu cama e intenta dormir.

No muy a gusto con la idea vas a tu cama y te metes en ella. Cierras los ojos e intentas pensar en lo que Scorpius te ha dicho.

— ¿Albus…?—dice él después de un rato.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?


	13. Primer Año: XIII

El tren se detiene poco a poco, ya han llegado a Kings Cross. Te asomas por la ventana y ves, no muy lejos de ahí, a tus padres, tíos, hermana y primo, pero ellos no notan tu mirada. Ves a otras dos personas que están bastante alejadas de donde están tus padres pero que llaman bastante la atención, casi tanto como él y tus tíos lo hacen. Sabes que no deberías mirarles tan fijamente pero te es completamente inevitable no hacerlo. El hombre voltea hacia ti y te mira también. Cuando sus ojos grises te observan detenidamente desvías la mirada.

—Al…—te llama Rose.

—Voy.

Scorpius ya está en la puerta del compartimento, con su baúl tras de él y la jaula con Evolas dentro en una mano.

Finalmente los tres caminan arrastrando sus cosas entre el mar de alumnos que intentan salir al mismo tiempo. Charlan un poco, no mucho realmente. James pasa a tu lado y te da un golpecito en el brazo dándote a entender que se verían más tarde y tú haces un gesto con la mano con el que le das a entender que ya lo sabías.

Logran salir y Scorpius voltea a verles, incluso se permite sonreírles.

—Felices Fiestas—les dice.

—Igualmente—dice Rose. Asientes dándole a entender lo mismo.

Él toma sus cosas y va hasta donde le esperan. Rose comienza a caminar en dirección de sus padres y tú le sigues. Mientras caminas volteas una vez más y ves a Scorpius acercándose a sus padres. El señor Malfoy vuelve a mirarte, ahora incluso con un poco de curiosidad. Sin esperarlo de su parte te sonríe.

Y ahora sabes de quién heredó Scorpius su sonrisa.


	14. Primer Año: XIV

Los días pasan tranquilamente, hoy es Navidad. La noche anterior la pasaron en casa de tus abuelos (los únicos que tienes) Molly y Arthur Weasley. Como siempre fue una velada divertida, y aunque en un principio notaste que todos estaban raros contigo (seguramente por ser Slytherin), el ambiente se relajó conforme la noche avanzaba. Degustaste la deliciosa comida de tu abuela una vez más, tu abuelo les divirtió con sus anécdotas usando aparatos muggles. Una noche muy buena, sin duda alguna.

Y la Navidad es también muy buena.

Rose, Lily y Hugo te despiertan y a ti y a James, pues comparten habitación. Todos juntos bajan las escaleras de la Madriguera (por ley, lugar en el que se quedan después de cenar), aún se comportan como niños y no les importa.

—¡Los regalos!—exclama Hugo llegando primero bajo el árbol—. A ver, este es para James—, se lo extiende—, para Lily, uno de Al, para Rose, para… ¡para mí! Este es… Para James otra vez. Aquí está el de Teddy, espero que no llegue demasiado tarde, como es su costumbre, hmfm… seguro sigue de juerga con sus amigotes—. Ah, este otro es para ti también, Lily. Uno más para Rose y para mí. Oh…

—¿Sucede algo, Hugo?—pregunta Rose al ver el rostro de… ¿asco?

—Para Al, también.

Te extiende un paquete de mala gana, sin comprender la razón de su actitud tomas el paquete. Es una caja cuadrada un poco grande en color verde con un moño plateado. Bastante Slytherin.

—Oh…—es todo lo que dices al ver algo que llama tu atención:

_Para: Albus S. Potter  
De: Scorpius H. Malfoy_

—¿De Malfoy?—pregunta tu hermano—. ¿Qué es?

—¡Ábrelo!—te anima Rose. Hugo y Lily parecen extrañados de que sus hermanos tomen el asunto con tanta naturalidad.

Abres el paquete y lo cierras con un sonrojo de indignación en tu rostro.

—¿Qué es?—pregunta James una vez más. No contestas. Al ver tu negativa él te quita el paquete y lo abre—. Eh? No entiendo el chiste.

—Mejor así—le dices y le arrebatas el paquete.

Subes a tu habitación, donde te encierras. Abres la caja una vez más y sacas el regalo… Una almohada en forma de torta de chocolate.


	15. Primer Año: XV

Las vacaciones terminan, sientes que no ha pasado más que un día desde que dejaron el Colegio y ya tienen que regresar. Preparas tu baúl, metes en él tu ropa limpia, los libros de la escuela y… Duda un poco, pero finalmente metes la almohada que te regaló Scorpius. La observas un poco y sonríes avergonzado. ¡Vaya con ese Scorpius y su memoria! Te recriminas mentalmente el haberle dicho la razón por la cual habías mordido esa almohada. Ahora que piensas en él, te preguntas si le gustó el regalo que le enviaste. Seguro que sí.

En cuanto estás listo sacas el baúl de la habitación y lo llevas al auto. Tu padre fue quien se empeñó en hacer de su vivienda un mezcla entre lo mágico y lo muggle, hasta tienen reproductor de DVD y de CDs, así como una computadora de última generación y algunas otras cosas de las nuevas tecnologías muggles.

Tu padre se tomó el día en el trabajo tan solo para llevarles, ventajas de ser el Héroe del Mundo, probablemente. Un vez en King’s Cross James se despide y sube al tren en cuanto se encuentra con sus amigos; tú esperas unos minutos hasta que los Weasley llegan para que puedas subir con Rose. Te despides de tus padres y de tu hermana pequeña, Rose hace lo propio con su familia.

Cuando están ya instalados en el tren unas niñas van por Rose y la invitan a su compartimiento, ella va con ellas. Miras insistentemente por la ventana hasta que le ves llegar. Scorpius se despide de sus padres, una vez más notas la sonrisa idéntica a la del señor Malfoy. Sonríes pensando que, así como tú eres muy parecido a tu padre, Scorpius lo es con el suyo.

Minutos después Scorpius entra en su compartimiento. Le saluda mientras acomoda el baúl y la jaula de Evolas. Como aquella ocasión unos meses antes, tiene un libro en sus manos. Lo miras bien y sonríes, es el libro que le regalaste: Tierra de Inmortales, una novela escrita por una bruja mestiza y que se ha convertido en el Best Seller del Mundo Mágico.

—Veo que te gustó tu regalo—le dices—. Y veo que casi lo terminas.

—Está interesante. Gracias.

—No hay por qué.

—Y, dime, ¿te gustó tú regalo?—pregunta él levantando la mirada y sonriendo divertido. No respondes—. Creo que ahora sí tienes razón por la cual morder la almohada.


	16. Primer Año: XVI

Tu mirada se posa en la pequeña caja con chocolates, la tercera que te han dado el día de hoy (sin contar las cinco cartas de amor dedicadas a ti). No sabes qué decir. Levantas el rostro y ves a la chica Hufflepuff que te lo ha dado. Alternas tu mirada entre la cajita y la chica, la cajita y la chica.

—Eh… Gracias—le dices. Ella sonríe tímidamente, parece que quiere decir algo pero no de decide.

—¡Eh, Albus! – dice alguien detrás de ti.

Volteas y ves a Scorpius junto a Simon Nott y Francis Baddock. La chica Hufflepuff, al verlos, murmura un “hasta luego” y se aleja de ahí con la mirada gacha y un color rojizo en su rostro que fácilmente compite con el escarlata de la bandera de Gryffindor. Al pasar junto a los demás apresura el paso hasta que se pierde por el pasillo.

—¿Qué mosca le picó?—pregunta Francis mirando hacia la dirección que tomó la chica—. Oh, bueno, qué más da.

—Veo que te han dado algo por San Valentín—comenta Simon—. ¿Cuántas llevas?

—Tres con ésta—respondes levantando la cajita.

Simon y Francis se miran entre sí y se sonríen. Miras a Scorpius en busca de una respuesta a la actitud de los otros dos, pero él simplemente suspira, aparentemente resignado. Te encojes de hombros al no comprender a tus otros amigos.

—Es hora de la cena—dice Francis—. Vayamos al comedor.

—Iré a dejar esto a la sala común—les dices señalando con la mirada—. Adelántense.

Ellos no dicen más y se van. Scorpius te mira a ti y luego mira tu cajita. También sonríe, de la misma manera que han sonreído los otros dos. Sin decirte nada se aleja también. Les miras hasta que se pierden por el pasillo. ¿Qué les pasa ahora? Bueno, no ha de ser importante, después de todo Francis y Simon siempre han actuado así… Es Scorpius el que te ha desconcertado.

No le das más vueltas al asunto y tomas tu camino hacia la sala común. Al entrar vas directo a tu habitación y dejas la caja de chocolates sobre la cama, junto a las otras dos y las cartas que te han dado. ¡Vaya día! Bostezas y estiras los brazos detrás de la cabeza, has decidido algo: después de cenar te darás un relajante baño y dormirás.

Estás por salir nuevamente cuando ves la cama de Scorpius. Abres los ojos con sorpresa y te acercas más, necesitas comprobar que no es una alucinación. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… Siete. Siete paquetes diferentes y… Oh. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once… Doce cartas.

Ahora sabes por qué esos tres sonreían de esa manera.


	17. Primer Año: XVII

Esa tarde Scorpius te ha dicho que quiere ir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, ambos se apresuraron con sus deberes y salieron para llegar justo cuando el entrenamiento iba por la mitad. Subieron a las gradas y se sentaron en lo más alto, teniendo la mejor vista.

—¿Qué tanto miras?—le preguntas a Scorpius al darte cuenta de que su mirada está fija en una persona en especial.

Sigues con la mirada lo que él ve: una de las cazadoras de Slytherin. Elizabeth Jansen.

—Ella sale este año, ¿verdad?—responde él sin apartar su mirada de Elizabeth.

—Está en séptimo—respondes obviando el asunto de que al estar en séptimo ella sale ese año—. ¿Por qué la miras tanto?  
—Por nada en especial— se apresura a responder él.

Frunces el ceño y miras a la tal Elizabeth. Es una chica atractiva y vuela bien… Abres mucho los ojos cuando una idea te llega a la mente. Te das cuenta de que Scorpius no le ha quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento. ¿Será que a tu amigo le gusta esa chica?


	18. Primer Año: XVIII

Caminas sin muchos ánimos y te dejas caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Sonríes y te estiras cuando sientes que el asiento se hunde a tu lado. Volteas y ves a Scorpius.

—Te noto bastante relajado ahora, Albus— te dice.

—¡Pues claro! Hemos terminado todos los exámenes, ¿no es así?—Scorpius asiente—. Sólo un mes más, y terminamos primer año. ¿No es eso genial?

—Es satisfactorio, sí.

Miras a Scorpius un momento.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Scorpius? – le preguntas.

—Once, cumplo doce en Junio.

—A veces te comportas como un viejo de cuarenta, ¿sabes?

Scorpius te mira perplejo y por su expresión deduces que es la primera vez que alguien le dice algo así. Ríes un poco y eso le hace reaccionar. Te mira con su expresión seria de siempre.

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Albus?

—Doce. Los cumplí en Marzo.

—A veces te comportas como si tuvieras cinco años, ¿sabes? Con permiso.

Y se levanta dejándote perplejo a ti mientras esboza una sonrisa de superioridad.


	19. Primer Año: IX

Scorpius, Francis, Simon y tú entran en el Gran Comedor mientras hablan animadamente entre ustedes. Toman asiento en su mesa y siguen hablando un poco más hasta que la profesora Vector pide silencio y todos le miran sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Dice un largo discurso sobre todo lo que ha sucedido ese año, sobre lo feliz que se siente de terminar un ciclo más y de lo triste que es despedir a los “hijos de Hogwarts que dejan su hogar en busca de su futuro”. Más palabras sin demasiada importancia y, entonces sí, lo que atañe a todos.

—… Siendo la casa ganadora de la Copa de las Casas… ¡Ravenclaw!

La decoración cambia, adoptando los colores de la casa mencionada. Tus amigos y tú se miran entre sí. Francis sonríe de lado y levanta una ceja en un gesto que indica resignación; Simon suspira y fija la mirada en su plato; Scorpius se mantiene serio como siempre y tú te encojes de hombros.

—Diez puntos más y superábamos a Ravenclaw por tres—susurra Simon.

—Si no mal recuerdo…

Levantan la mirada al escuchar hablar a Scorpius. Y no sólo ustedes, también algunos que están alrededor.

—… y si los datos que leí eran correctos, hace más de cinco años que esta casa no obtiene la copa—dice él y levanta la mirada. Es la primera vez que ves esa mirada en su rostro. Una mirada decidida con un toque de orgullo herido—. Está decidido, entonces. El próximo año será nuestra.

Hay un momento de silencio y de pronto, sin que los demás en el comedor se lo esperen, algunos aplausos se hacen escuchar en la mesa, y también unos cuantos comentarios que respaldan lo dicho por Scorpius.

El joven Malfoy dirige su mirada hacia ti.

—Será nuestra—te dice.

—Será nuestra—repites y le sonríes de lado.


	20. Primer Año: XX

El camino de regreso pasa rápidamente. En esta ocasión Rose se fue, desde un principio, con sus amigas de Gryffindor, mientras que en ese compartimiento se sentaron Simon, Francis, Scorpius y tú. Hablaron de tantas cosas diferentes que el tiempo pasó volando.

—¿Qué harán en sus vacaciones?—pregunta Francis—. Yo iré de campamento con unos primos.

—Mis padres quieren ir a Asia—responde Simon—, planean conseguir ingredientes exóticos para pociones. ¿Y ustedes?—pregunta mirándote a ti y a Scorpius.

—No tengo nada planeado—responde Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo tampoco —dices tú—, pero seguro que mi padre se las ingenia para que hagamos algo.

Hablan y bromean un poco más, matando el tiempo hasta que después de unas horas llegan a Kings Cross.

—Me despido—dice Scorpius en cuanto bajan del tren—. Mis padres están por allá—agrega señalándolos con un gesto de la cabeza—. Disfruten sus vacaciones.

—Igual tú—dice Simon—, encuentra algo qué hacer.

—Nos vemos en dos meses—dice Francis.

Scorpius asiente y da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

—¡Eh, Scorpius!—le llamas cuando apenas ha dado un par de pasos. Él se detiene y voltea a verte—. No olvides escribir.

Scorpius hace un gesto con su mano, dando a entender que así lo hará y retoma su camino. Le sigues con la mirada hasta que alguien pone una mano en tu hombro, volteas y ves a tu hermano.

—Están por allá—te dice señalando a tus padres y comienza a caminar hacia ellos.

—Hasta luego, chicos—te despides.

—Adiós, Al.

Sigues a James por el camino que lleva hasta tus padres. Ellos sonríen al verles, Lily se lanza a tus brazos efusivamente, y cuando ellos te preguntan qué se sintió terminar primer año, tú respondes:

—Satisfactorio, y el siguiente año será mejor.


End file.
